Les derniers jours de Konoha
by Les Ombres
Summary: Alors que la tempête fait rage à Konoha, le sang coule à cause de deux ombres mystérieuses ... Qui sont elles ? Que font elles ? Pourront elles sauver Konoha d'elle même à temps ?


**Auteur :** Les ombres

**Genre :** Action, aventure

**Source : **Naruto

**Rating :** M

**Titre :** Les derniers jours de Konoha

**Note :** Bonjour ! C'est notre première fic alors s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent ! On adore Naruto et Sasuke, ils sont trop beaux, c'est nos chouchoux ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel de leurs feux ardents éclairant le portail de la ville par intermittence. Le tonnerre grondait comme des feuilles de tôle qu'on aurait agitées dans un hangar vide. Pluie et grêlons annonçaient un déluge imminent tel que Konoha n'en avait encore jamais connu. Deux ombres se tenaient accroupies devant les portes du village caché de la feuille. Les deux silhouettes pourtant minces et frêles se tenaient sans bougées sous cet assaut des éléments furieux.

Le vent violent défit soudain les longues bandelettes enserrant les poignets de l'un des deux mystérieux visiteurs. Leurs ombres inquiétantes se profilaient le long des portes closes comme des signes d'un malheur prochain tandis que les ninjas d'élite chargés de garder la porte sentaient leur sang se glacer dans leur veine. Leurs visages suintant d'eau exprimaient toute la peur et l'effroi incontrôlable que leur inspiraient les nouveaux arrivants.

La terreur s'évanouit pourtant alors que le vent avait un peu faibli laissant entrevoir les visages peu masqués de ces étranges ninjas. Les gardes sentirent leurs pouls s'accélérer et leur tension augmenter au moment même où les deux créatures posèrent leurs sublimes regards acérés sur eux. La séduction imposée par les deux êtres était telle qu'elle en paralysa presque les deux shinobi autant que leur puissance hallucinante.

" Je crois qu'on ne nous attendait pas aujourd'hui…

- Ni demain.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous reconnaîtra ?

- Nous n'avons pas tellement changé, si ? Et puis, notre aura est vraiment facilement identifiable pour ceux qui la connaissent.

- C'est vrai, même yeux qu'avant, même couleur de cheveux et presque même vêtement…

- Je me demande même comment on a fait pour garder le même style toutes ces années.

- Il faut croire qu'un rien nous habille

- Baaakaa !

- … Le temps est venu pour nous de protéger Konoha. C'est notre devoir. Nous lui devons bien ça…

- Oui… Parce qu'il faut « toujours rester fidèle à son chakra »

- Ce vieux pervers, il m'a un peu manqué. Mais il nous regardait tout le temps bizarrement !

- Pervers, un jour ; pervers, toujours…

- C'est très philosophique. On va rester là longtemps… le démon commence à me chatouiller l'estomac avec ces griffes.

- C'est pas comme s'Il avait un jour aimé la pluie… Enfin, allons-y et espérons qu'ils nous accepterons…

- Bah, Tsunade est Hokage, pas de problème pour nous. Ils accepteront notre aide. De toutes façons, ils le doivent sinon sans nous Konoha disparaîtra…"

Aussitôt et sans efforts, les deux ombres sautèrent sur le mur d'enceinte du village caché. Agenouillée sur l'étroite margelle, elles observèrent lentement la ville. Les néons des lampadaires avaient sauté à cause de la tempête et la moitié des habitations semblaient plongés dans le noir le plus complet. Personne dans les rues, personne sur les toits. La ville semblait abandonné, une ville fantôme que deux ombres de plus seraient venues hanter de leurs âmes torturées. Tombant sur le sol sans un bruit, les silhouettes se dirigeaient à l'aveuglette dans les rues plongées dans la pénombre du crépuscule. En effet, une faible lueur, étouffée par d'énormes épaisseurs de nuages, éclairait l'horizon ouest. Les chats errants faisaient des bruits de conserve en grimpant sur les poubelles laissées à moitié ouvertes et des rats se faufilaient entre les jambes des deux ombres noires. Un couinement à l'unisson plus tard et trois rats se retrouvèrent éventrés par des kunaï contre un mur en plâtre.

Les deux ombres arrivèrent bientôt dans un petit parc où le temps semblait plus clément. Les arbres dansaient majestueusement sous le vent qui s'était légèrement calmé. La surface d'un petit lac se rida sous une bourasque plus violente que les autres avant de reprendre son calme. Konoha était si paisible, on aurait eut du mal à croire que ce village allait être dévasté dans les prochains jours. Soudainement, les ombres se figèrent en sentant approcher deux personnes. La pluie commença à tomber et les intrus accélérèrent le pas en direction des mystérieux visiteurs. L'un était grand et habillé de noir tandis que l'autre était légèrement plus petit mais visiblement plus large d'épaule, habillé d'orange. Les ombres sautèrent dans un bosquet, aussi silencieuses que le néant. Les deux Konohanniens passèrent rapidement devant la cachette des ombres, tenant dans leurs bras un gros tas de feuille. Le grand en noir s'arrêta soudainement et l'autre glissa sur les pavés sans toute fois s'éclater la tronche par terre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke ? demanda celui en orange.

- J'ai senti quelque chose."

Le blond regarda tout autour d'eux sans pour autent déceler la moindre présence. Il donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos de son camarade en souriant.

"T'as dû rêver mon vieux ! Allez, Tsunade nous attend !"

Le grand brun fit oui de la tête et se remit en route, plus doucement alors que l'autre courrait déjà. Soudainement, il se retourna et lança agilement des petites étoiles ninja en acier dans le buisson. Le blond cria de stupeur.

"Mais t'es taré ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Je vérifiais, c'est tout. Allons-y, il n'y a vraiment rien dans ces buissons."

Dans les buissons, les deux ombres s'étaient contortionnées pour ne pas recevoir les étoiles ninja. L'une d'elle soupira, heureuse d'être aussi forte.

"Ils ont parlé de Tsunade ! Il faut les suivre !  
- Oui mais ils sont forts, ils pourraient nous repérer !

- Et alors ? On est plus fortes qu'eux, je te signale ! Nous, on a … tu sais quoi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Alors allons-y !"

Les ombres sortirent des buissons sans un bruit et suivirent les deux ninja à bonne distance. Le petit groupe courrait à travers les rues jusqu'au plus haut lieu de Konoha : le château du Hokage. C'était là qu'était Tsunade. Les deux ninja s'arrêtèrent devant la grande porte du château mais le brun arrêta le blond avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte. Un regard d'un bleu magnifique lui demanda ce qui se passa et le brun fit un simple petit signe de tête. Quelqu'un les suivait depuis longtemps déjà mais c'était à présent l'occasion rêver de passer à l'attaque car il faisait nuit. Bondissant d'un coup en arrière, le brun attérit derrière les deux ombres étrangères et leur attrapa chacune un bras. Il fut surpris de constater que leurs poignets étaient très fins : des femmes ! Elles ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Le ninja brun se retrouva propulsé à des dizaines de mètres de là par un double coup de pied céleste. Le blond les regarda un instant s'approcher de lui avant de bouger ses mains. Des clones de lui apparurent alors tout autour des deux femmes toujours dans l'ombre.

Les ninja blonds passèrent à l'attaque, sautant dans tous les sens pour perdre leurs adverssaires. Mais celles-ci étaient bien trop fortes ! Elles balayèrent tous les clones d'un simple claquement de doigt, pétrifiant de peur le dernier ninja debout. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : appeler à lui le démon renard à neuf queues. Il bougea de nouveau ses mains mais fut soudainement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était réellement paralysé par une aiguille plantée dans sa nuque. L'une des femmes s'était glissée derrière lui pour lui donner le coup de grâce ! Elle était brune et habillée de rouge sombre, contrastant à merveille avec ses yeux violets légèrement étirés comme ceux d'un chat. Le ninja blond sur à ce moment-là qu'il avait trouvé beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il leva les mains pour signifier qu'il avait perdu et remettait sa vie entre les mains de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit et retira sa petite aiguille. D'un coup, son adverssaire se sentit tout mou et tomba à genou à terre. C'était comme si on avait dégonflé une baudruche. Il n'avait plus du tout d'énergie ! Il était faible et à la mercie de ces deux femmes alors qu'il était si puissant !

La femme dans son dos se baissa et passa doucement sa main sous le menton du ninja, lui relevant le visage. Elle lui chatouilla l'oreille avec l'air qu'elle respirait.

"Quel est ton nom ?

- Naruto Usumaki, répondit le ninja blond.

- Hum … Mignon."

Alors qu'il croyait mourir, Naruto reçut un doux baiser sur la joue et puis soudainement, les ombres disparurent. Naruto pouvait de nouveau se lever et il courut vers Sasuke qui était sonné par terre, du sang coulant d'une grosse coupure au dessus de l'œil. Il le réveilla en le secouant, reprit les papiers par terre et entra dans le château du Hokage. Loin de là, les deux femmes attendaient la suite des évènements …

**A suivre !**

Et voilà notre premier chapitre ! On a mit longtemps à l'écrire, c'était pas facile ! Il fallait tout le temps faire référence au manga, ce qui est assez long ! On avait inventé des personnages originaux il y a très longtemps et comme on adore Naruto, on devait les insérer dedans aussi parce que c'est notre manga préféré ! On espère que vous les aimerez autant que nous !


End file.
